The Phantom of the Opera
by MJ Huwaine
Summary: Sakura becomes the best thing that happens to the Opera House when Ino quits due to a series of events. But when she finds that not only is the dashing Uchiha after her but so is the devious phantom that haunts the Theater. Based off movie-Read n Review.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man of about seventy-five sat in a wheel chair, waiting for his carriage. His yellow-blonde hair had faded to a dull gray now that he was past his sixties. His eyes were nearly dim and lifeless but showed a heart that had a lust for music.

Almost on cue, his carriage pulled up, two creamy gray horses pulling it along the cobble stone streets of town. This town was once a beautiful city to this man, but his life was ended long ago when his love left him for someone else.

A rather older lady behind him helped him into the carriage and placed the wheel chair inside on the oaken black floor. This man wasn't crippled but he had weak legs, what usually came with old age.

The man stared out the window the whole entire ride, seeing his lost love everywhere, just standing in the streets, only she wasn't alone. She was with another man, laughing and strolling along merrily, hugging and kissing him occasionally. He knew she wasn't really there, but he wished that she was so she could see what she had done to his heart.

The carriage stopped in front of an old Opera House, one that he used to know. There was an auction being held inside and the man was interested enough to attend the meeting. There were jewels and dresses, shirts and ties, masks and rings of all sorts. Little trinkets that were practically useless but were highly appealing to those of the collector type, furniture from the backstage area and more was being auctioned off into the real world instead of sitting in the dust-bitten building.

The man who was running the auction was standing upon a pedestal, speaking loudly into the small crowd that he currently had. The item in his hand was a Monkey with tiny symbols attached to its hands. The elder in the wheel chair eyed the monkey with great passion. He recognized the little toy to be something he admired greatly and had his helper raise the numbered fan in a bid.

A lady across the room, a year or two younger than he was raised her fan as well, and made the bid higher. The man auctioning it off raise the price another few dollars on the market. The man in the wheel chair had his fan raised again and won the item hands down. He and the lady stared at each other for a while then the man holding the auction began to sell another item.

"Here we have the Chandelier that lit up the Opera House when the Phantom of the Opera was around." The man explained the piece that truly was a piece of work. Crystals hung from all sides, sparkling and glittering with great brightness that highly surpassed anything with a great shine. "We shall start the bidding at 1000." He said as the chandelier was raised up, lighting the whole room.

Everything disappeared along with the people, including the man in the wheel chair, the entire opera house flooding with color upon color, shade upon shade. The dust and the cobwebs spun by spiders years ago vanished in thin air as the seats were lit up row by row, red velvet upon deep oak bases.

The candles lit with a great fire that came out of nowhere as it came to midpoint and continued to rise. The gargoyles at the end of the balconies and stairways were shined instantly as they were touched with the lights of the licking flames as everything came back to life, just as it was almost forty-five years ago while music played.

With organ pipes bellowing and violins' strings being slid across by a bow, percussion being pulverized by solid cloth hammers with every flute and wind pipe sliding out smooth tones.

_Presenting…_

_The Phantom of the Opera…_

_A Naruto Fanfic…_

_Written by MJ Huwaine…_


	2. New Owners

New Owners…

The streets were bustling with horse-drawn carriages all of the streets of town as the Opera house became flooded with it's new owners.

Backstage was bustling with singers, actors and dancers. Painting mask after mask, running to and fro, each of the instrumentalists rushed to the front of the stage to take their places, while the dancer girls rushed down to take their practice places after the brushed up their toe-shoes with chalk from the small pallet on the floor.

Sakura and Hinata rushed to the front of the second line as Tsunade walked by and nodded in acceptance as the girls lifted their hands into the air

Just then, a tall man drove in on his usual black carriage drawn by two beautiful white horses, driving them by the poster that read "Opera Populaire: Starring Ino Yamanaka as Carlotta."

On stage, Ino was bubbling with her usual notes and words, paint and make-up nearly plastering her face. With her golden corset, red skirts and blue cape, she held up a small severed head make of paint, streamers and what seemed to be an old pillow case. Her headdress made with a golden substance, topped off with red jewels of the unknown sort nearly tilted to the right as the goldenrod feathers twitched in the motion.

"_The Trophy From our Saviors…from our saviors…" _she sang in a high pitch, lowering her vocal cords on the last word. _"From the enslaving force of Rome!" _Her voice hit a pitch that would make most people cringe in pain. She threw the "severed" head at her helper, Chouji and the other one, Shikamaru, held her dog.

"Madame…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, holding out the dog.

Three ladies walked in, followed by more of the singing actors, singing _"With feasting and dancing and song, Tonight in celebration. We greet the victorious throng, returned to bring salvation." _While moving their right hand from their sides to across their chests and back with gorgeous gold and white corsets, whine red skirts and beautiful gold and red feathered head dresses.

The tall man drove his horses to a stop at the back gates of the Opera house while on of the stage hands came in and took them to the stalls. He hopped down from his carriage and began to walk through the doors to be met by the two new Opera house owners: Iruka and Kakashi, along with the old owner. "Welcome!" they both greeted him while they walked together down the hall, talking amongst themselves.

The male singers began their piece in the song as they took the stage. _"The trumpets of Carthage resound, Hear, Romans, now and tremble!" _they said as they waved their flags upon a golden pole, dressed up in golden armor topped with scarlet feathers both upon their shoulders and their headdresses while the rest wore a white tunic and whine red capes. Tsunade watched from the near middle of the stage, staring at the actors with great intentions. _"Hark to our step on the ground, Hear the drums Hannibal comes!" _They sang as Ino stepped in front of the crowding men and women, holding her arms wide open as if to give the viewers a hug.

She nearly tripped when she began to walk off stage to the left. She then yelled at one of the dress tailors, "You make my dress train too long…" then began to play with her dog that was being held in Shikamaru's hands, speaking gibberish to the small mammal while the singers held the last note to their last word.

_"Sad to return, to find the land we love…" _sang a rather large man, white hair flowing down his back, Jaraiya. He was dressed in golden armors, with a headdress to match it, topped of with scarlet red feathers, sleeves and a blue cape frilled with a goldenrod lace. _"Threatened once more by Roma's far-reaching grasp."_ As he made his arm and hand movements to the right and back again, a smaller version of him, Asuma, was mimicking him.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen—" the music director cooed, holding his left hand up in resignation.

"Rehearsals are under way for a new production of Chalumeau's _Hannibal_." Kakashi said as he walked through the halls of the Opera House's 'backstage'."

"Sir, I am rehearsing!" the director snipped aloud to the Populaire owner.

"Sir, Madame Tsunade…" he acknowledged. "Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention?" the owner asked nonchalantly. Everyone nearly turned and stared at him simultaneously. "As you know, for some weeks, there have been rumors of my imminent retirement…" he protested. "I can now tell you that all these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you…" Ino snickered at Jaraiya as he held his headdress under his arm.

"The gentle men who now own the Opera Populaire!" the owner continued. "Sir Hatake and Sir Iruka." Everyone began to clap with smiles (or half smiles) on their faces. "I'm' sure you have read of their recent fortune in the junk business." The old and retiring owner stated presently.

"Scrap metal, actually." Iruka protested.

Hinata came over to Sakura's side, taking her hands in hers murmuring "They must be rich…"

"And we are deeply honored to introduce our new patron." Kakashi announced. "The Vicomte de Uchiha." Everyone clapped as Hinata, Sakura and the other dancers came up the winding staircase. "I still can't believe we managed to get him. It's such a coup for us, my dear."

Sakura stepped up behind Hinata and looked practically over her shoulder. "It's Sasuke…" she whispered to her friend as the tall dark haired man came out a smile practically plastered on his face. Everyone again clapped. "Before my father died, at the house by the mountain…I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts…" Sakura explained as Hinata looked at her. "He called my Little Lotte…" she murmured. Hinata turned back to the man.

"Sakura, he's so handsome…" she whispered to her friend as she turned back to her.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts…" Sasuke said humbly. "Especially the world-renowned, Opera Populaire." Ino began to walk over to Sasuke, holding her hand up high.

The old owner of the Populaire introduced everyone. "Gentlemen, this is Ms. Ino Yamanaka, our leading soprano for five seasons." Her helpers began to clap and shout 'brava, brava!' repeatedly as Jaraiya gave a snort in her direction. "and Mr. Jaraiya…" he said with a smile, holding a hand in his direction.

"An honor, sir. I believe I'm keeping you from your rehearsal?" he acknowledged. "I will be here this evening to share your great triumph. My apologies." Sasuke said as he turned to leave.

"Thank you sir!" the director sighed. "Ponce more if you please, sir?"

Ino walked over to her helped so they could place more glitter upon her face saying, "he love me, he love me!" almost in a trance.

Kakashi followed Sasuke along with Iruka close behind saying "Thank you, indeed, for the wonderful words. So inspiring and encouraging…" as Sasuke walked straight by Sakura, not even noticing her or excusing himself for nearly bumping her.

"He wouldn't recognize me…" Sakura muttered softly to Hinata as she gave her a reassuring look.

"He didn't see you!" Hinata encouraged. Sakura shook her head.

"If you please, Sir?" Tsunade asked, pulling Iruka away to the dancers could come forward and rehearse. With Anko's group taking the lead, Hana's taking the next, the girls formed a small circle of three girls chained by the wrist.

Sakura's group stayed in the middle, bowing over to let the other groups of girls jump over their chains in a jingling blur of gold colors.

"We take particular pride in the excellence of our ballet." Tsunade chimed.

"I see why!" Iruka commented. "Especially that little dark angel." He said in acknowledgment of one of Hinata.

"My student, Hinata Hyuuga…" she explained as Hinata swayed like the waters waves.

"And that exceptional beauty? No relation, I trust?" Kakashi queried, pointing his book towards Sakura as she swayed like the wind trough trees.

"Sakura Haruno. Promising talent, Sir Kakashi." Tsunade explained.

"Haruno, did you say?" Kakashi asked as they watched two male dancers enter the stage and Sakura spin on the floor, nearly loosing her train of thought. "No relation to the Chinese Healer?" Kakashi asked again.

"His only child…" Tsunade sighed. "Orphaned at seven when she came to live and train in the ballet dormitories." She explained.

"An orphan, you say?" Iruka questioned as the dancing girls practically bounced with the male dancers ducking and dancing under chain after chain.

"I think of her as a student, also." Tsunade said softly. "Gentle men, if you would kindly stand to one side?" she asked kindly.

_"Hannibal's friends." _everyone sang in unison as someone stepped on Ino's dress.

"Ah, me! Not on my dress! Why?" she snipped at the man as everyone began to walk off stage and the large wooden elephant began to roll on stage, being pulled by a small old man.

_"The trumpeting elephants sound, hear, Romans, now and tremble. Hark to their steps on the ground, Hear the Drums! Hannibal comes!" _everyone sang as things began to drop and clatter, Jaraiya's headdress being knocked off by one of the singing actors. The dancer girls began to lift their legs to about head range, spin and do it all over again while Ino stared at the new Opera Populaire owners and sang her incredible high note.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!" Ino yelled through the corridor as everyone bustled off stage and back into their usual domain of dressing rooms.

"Well, the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala." The old opera house owner announced to Kakashi and Iruka.

Ino came up from the side saying "Ah! Hello, hello, hello, hello!" holding her hand in the air, one of them carrying a fan around her wrist. "I hope he is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers…because I…will not be singing!" She snapped while pointing to herself. She began to walk off muttering something in Japanese. "Get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye!" she yelped.


	3. Problems with the Lead Role

Problems with the Lead Role…

"What do we do now?" Iruka questioned the old opera house owner.

"Grovel…" he replied. "Grovel, grovel…" He said waving a hand towards Ino as she began to walk towards the exit.

"Right!" Kakashi sighed as they began to walk after her.

"I'm going now. It is finished!" Ino yelled throughout the corridor as everyone watched her bustle off stage on anger.

"World-renowned artist and great beauty!" Kakashi acknowledged from behind, still stalking towards her. Iruka began complimenting her in Japanese so she would listen to him more carefully.

"zip! Zip, zip, zip!" she snapped.

"Goddess of song!" Kakashi commented. Ino retorted with another phrase to which they didn't understand.

"Sir? Isn't there a rather marvelous aria for Elissa?" the maestro asked. "In Act 3 of _Hannibal?_ Perhaps for Ms.—"_aniHiHhhhhhhhhhhhH_Hhh_Hahhhhlkjfdlkkjdlkajfdkllkkldrskdkdkdkdkdkdkkkkk_kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Yes, yes, yes…but no, because I have not my costume for Act 3! Because somebody not finish it…!" Ino snipped at her helpers. They were horrible tailors, but they did their best to get things done on time. "And I hate my hat!" She threw her hands around.

"But, Ms.! As a personal favor, would you oblige us with a private rendition?" Kakashi asked kindly. "Unless of course the maestro objects."

"No!" she began to cry, covering her face with her hands as she muttered in Japanese. She then began to smile. "If my managers command!" she sniffed. "Maestro?"

"If my Diva commands!" he said.

"Yes, I do!" She said holding her finger in the air as if saying '#1". "Everybody, very quiet!" She snipped at the actors as she walked out onto the stage.

"Sir? Why exactly are you retiring?" Iruka asked the old owner.

"My Health…" he muttered.

"I see…" Iruka sighed.

"You as well!" She snapped at Jaraiya, taking out a perfume bottle from her box. It wasn't filled with perfume, it had something like flavored water inside. She squirted some into her mouth as the Maestro took his place at the foot of the stage.

"Ms?" he said out of breath.

"Maestro…" she sighed as she sat the bottle back in it's box.

Music began to play on a piano of some sort. _"Think of me…think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye!" _she sang in a forced tone that to others seemed highly overrated. _"Remember me…once in a while, please promise me you'll try!" _A dark figure began to lurk around backstage, but it wasn't heard or seen in any manner. _"When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free –"_ one of the girls began to scream as one of the curtain beams began to fall down onto Ms. Yamanaka.

"Oh, my god! Ms!" Kakashi yelped in a daze.

"I hate you!" Ino screamed as she pounded the floor. "Lift it up, up, up!"

"He's here! The Phantom of the Opera!" Hinata explained to Sakura.


	4. New Terms

New Terms…

"Ms! Are you all right? Asuma! For God's sake, what's going on up there?" Iruka yelled.

"Please, sir! Don't look at me! As God's my judge, I wasn't at my post!" he yelled back to the stage as he turned the wheel. "Please sir! There's no one there!" Tsunade began to wander around backstage as a small letter fluttered down. "Or if there is, well, then, it must be a ghost!" the crowd below him sighed in fear.

Tsunade picked up the letter to find a wax imprint of a skull in a red seal to the black and white envelope. "Ms! These things do happen!" Iruka concurred.

"For the past three years, these things do happen!" Ino yelled. "And did you stop them from happening? No!" she snapped at the three men. "And you two!" she said pointing at Kakashi and Iruka, "You are as bad as him!" she said pointing to the old owner. "_these things do happen_." She began to grunt in frustration. "Until you stop these things from happening, this thing," she waved her hands in front of her in acknowledgement. "does not happen!" she yelled at Chouji and Shikamaru to get her things and leave as she bustled off stage in anger.

Kakashi and Iruka stared after her. "Bring my doggy and my boxy!" she muttered.

"Amateurs." Jaraiya snapped at the two. Everyone began to frustrate over Ino's leave.

"Gentlemen, good luck…if you need me, I shall be in Australia…" he muttered. The maestro began to sigh in utter grief.

"Ms. Yamanaka…she will be coming back, won't she?" Iruka asked. The Maestro waved his hands in a 'I don't know…' manner. Tsunade came up from behind them.

"You think so, sir?" She asked holding the letter. "I have a message from the Opera Ghost…" She stated promptly holding the letter eye level to herself.

"Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed!" Kakashi muttered.

"He welcomes you to his opera house." She sighed.

"_His _opera house?" Kakashi and Iruka sat in unison.

"And commands that you continue to leave box five empty." She said pointing to the proper box. "For his use. And reminds you that his salary is due."

"_His _salary?" Iruka questioned taking the letter from Tsunade, reading it in disbelief.

"Well, the last owner used to give him 20,000 a month." She explained.

"20,000?" Kakashi muttered taking the letter from Iruka.

"Perhaps you can afford more? With the Vicomte as your patron?" she asked watching them with careful eyes.

"Ms. I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight…" Kakashi began. "When the Vicomte was to join us for the gala…" Tsunade then began to walk over towards Sakura when her back was turned. "But obviously, we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!" he snapped.

"But, but, but surely there must be an…an understudy!" Iruka yelped.

"There is no understudy for _La Yamanaka_!" the maestro snapped.

"A full house, Iruka…" Kakashi muttered. "We shall have to refund a full house!"

"Sakura Haruno could sing it, sir!" Tsunade announced while Sakura still had her back turned towards the group of people. She looked back when she heard her name.

"what? A Chorus girl? Don't be silly!" Kakashi muttered.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher…" Tsunade explained.

"Who?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know his name, sir…" Sakura explained.

"Let her sing for you sir…" Tsunade pressed. "She has been well taught."

"All right…" Iruka sighed in defeat. "Come on then…don't be shy. Come, come…just…from the beginning of the Aria then, please, Ms." Iruka said.

"Iruka, this is doing nothing for my nerves…" Kakashi muttered.

"She's very pretty…" Iruka said softly.

The music on the piano played again before Sakura began to sing. _"Think of me…think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try…"_ everyone began to crowd around Sakura in amazement at how well she could sing. _"When you find, that once again you long to take your heart back and be free…if you ever find a moment. Spare a thought for me."_

Sakura soon found herself in a sparkling dress in front of a full house. People everywhere had their eyes on her. Violins began to play along with the trumpets and violas along side the piano's accompaniment. _"We never said, our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…think of all the things we've shared and seen…don't think about the way things might have been…think of me, think of me waking silent and resigned…imagine me, trying too hared to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when, I won't think of you!" _ The music started up again in a beautiful swirl of sounds as the crowd felt the urge to stand up and clap.

Sasuke stared at the pink haired girl in amazement. His memories stuck a nerve instantly when he remembered her. _"Can it be…can it be Sakura" _Sasuke instantly stood up yelling bravo and clapping along with the crowd. _"Long ago…it seems so long ago…how young and innocent we were…" _he sang as he walked through the halls and down the stairs to the main floor of the Opera House. _"She may not remember me but I remember her."_

Sakura was still on stage with the horses in feathers behind her, two people dress as angels holding them still. _"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we…but please promise me, that sometimes you will think…of…_" she stretched the single word over various notes with a smile on her face. The new Opera managers sat on the edge of her seats that she would hit the last note properly. _"Of me!" _she hit it perfectly as everyone stood up and clapped, throwing roses at her feet.


	5. Angel of Music

Angel of Music…

Backstage was bustling with everyone in celebration of the greatest evening yet. Whine and other alcoholic drinks were being served and drunk out the bottle while cigars and other things were smoked. Hinata ran off to find her friend.

Sakura sat in a room lighting a candle while looking at a picture of her father…_Brava, Brava, bravissima…a_ voice chimed through the corridor. _"Sakura…Sakura…?"_ Hinata chided. Hinata walked through the hall to find Sakura sitting on the stone cold floor in her snow white dress. _"Where in the world have you been hiding?" _she sang while turning the corner. "_Really you were perfect!" _Hinata soothed. "_I only wish, I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"_

"Hinata…when your mother brought me here to live…whenever I'd come down here alone, to light a candle for my father…" Sakura explained. "A voice from above, and in my dreams, he was always there. You see…when my father lay dying…he told me I would be protected by an Angel…" Sakura sighed softly. "An Angel of Music."

"Sakura…do you believe?" Hinata asked. "Do you think the spirit of your father's coaching you?"

"Who else, Hinata? Who?" Sakura asked softly. _"Father once spoke of an Angel…I used to dream he'd appear…now as I sing I can sense him and I know he's here…here in this room he calls me softly somewhere inside hiding. Somehow I know he's always with me, he, the unseen genius."_

They bother stood up together, Hinata coming to Sakura's side. _"Sakura you must have been dreaming…stories like this can't come true…Sakura, you're talking in riddles…and it's not like you…"_

_"Angel of Music, Guide and guardian…grant to me your glory…__**Who is this Angel? **__**This Angel of Music, hid no longer…secret and strange angel…**__He's with me even now…__**Your hands are cold**__, all around me…__**Your face Sakura, it's white…**__it frightens me, __**Don't be frightened." **_Someone was standing up in the stagehands work area, practically drunk. He took a drink and leaned upon a wheel.

"No!" Tsunade snapped. "No!" she tried to close the doors to Sakura's room filled with bouquet upon bouquet of White, Red and Pink roses. "You did very well my dear!" she 

exclaimed while leaning against the door. "He is pleased with you!" Tsunade picked up a single red rose with a black velvet ribbon tied around the stem and handed it to her.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Kakashi smiled, Iruka mimicking Kakashi with the word 'Sasuke' a smile also on his face as he walked by. "I think we've made quite a discovery with Miss Haruno!" Kakashi said happily.

"Perhaps we could present her to you, dear Sasuke?" Iruka pressed with a happy look on his face.

"Gentlemen if you wouldn't mind, this is one visit I should prefer to make alone!" Sasuke explained. He then eyed the Bouquet of Red and White flowers and took them. "Thank you!" and walked off towards Sakura's door.

"It would appear they've met before…" Kakashi sighed, Iruka agreeing in term.

"Little Lotus let her mind wander…Little Lotus thought, "Am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?" Sakura giggled his name. "Or of riddles or frocks?"

"Those picnics in the attic…" Sakura reminisced in the memories of the two together when they were young.

"Or of Chocolates?" Sasuke murmured. (this is where it gets interesting, so pay close attention. Sakura is the _ITALICS,_ Sasuke is the _**BOLD ITALICS**_, and Both of Them is the _**UNDERLINED BOLD ITACLICS**_, got it? Don't worry, it's hard on me two…)

_Father playing the violin…__**As we read to each other…dark stories of the north…**__no…"What I love best," Lotus said, "Is when I'm asleep in my bed." And the Angel of Music sings songs in my head…__**The Angel of Music sings songs in my head…**_

"You sang like and angel tonight…" Sasuke sighed softly while hugging her.

"Father said: When I'm in heaven, I will send the Angel of Music to you…My father is dead Sasuke, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Sakura explained to him.

"Oh, No doubt of it…" Sasuke said playing along with her little 'game'. "And now, we go to supper."

"No, Sasuke…The Angel of Music is very strict…" Sakura again explained.

"Well, I shan't Keep you up late…" Sasuke snickered to himself as he walked out the door. Sakura called to him softly, but he didn't listen to her. "You must change! I'll order my carriage, two minutes, Little Lotus."

"No! Sasuke…wait!" Sakura stood there waiting for something but she didn't know what it was to be exact…

On the other side of the door, a gloved hand turned the key and locked her doors shut so no one could get in our out. They took the key with them as Tsunade just stared and watched the man without an emotion on her face.

The lights began to fade away with a faint music playing in the background that sounded demonic to the human ear but like a masterpiece to any maestro. First the stage lights went, then the stairways…hallways as well…one by one they went out as the music became louder.

Sakura then walked out from behind her changing divider and hardly noticed that all her candles were going out in groups, pallet by pallet. She looked up when she was completely surrounded in the darkness, staring at the mirror. Then the last pallet of candles went out that were beside her. Out of nowhere a drum roll began.

_"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory…Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph…" _a man's voice sang out to her.

_"Angel I hear you, speak I listen…"_Sakura sang back. _"Stay by my side, guide me…Angel my soul was weak forgive, enter at last master…"_

_"Flattering child, you shan't know me…see why in shadow I hide…look at your face in the mirror…" _Sakura did as she was told and began to walk towards it to get a clearer look at it. _"I am there inside!"_

_"Angel of Music, guide and guardian…grant to me you glory! Angel of Music, hide no longer, come to me strange Angel…"_ Smoke began to pool at her feet as she came face to face with the mirror and the phantom, his blue eyes beaming at her.

_"I am your Angel of Music…come to me angel of music…" _his voice was mixed with a whispering one whilst he sang to her mesmerized form. All of a sudden the was a rattling sound at the door.

"Whose is that voice?" Sasuke asked. "Who is that in there!?" His words were muffled by the door while Sakura fell fatal to the singing man in a mask.

_"I am your Angel of Music…" _Sasuke continued to call her name. _"Come to me Angel of Music…" _The man held out his hand and Sakura took it with a slight hesitation. Music began to play once she touched the black leather gloves.


	6. The Phantom of the Opera

The Phantom of the Opera…

(Sakura is _ITALICS_ and the Phantom is the _**BOLD ITALICS…**_And again, Together is the _**UNDERLINED BOLD ITALICS…**_Trust me, this makes it easier on the writer so they know when and what they're writing. Especially when a movie is being used…)

_"In sleep he sang to me…in dreams he came…that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…_" Sakura sang as the blond haired man with the mask led her through the corridor hidden by her mirror. _"The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my mind…"_

_**"Sing once again with me, a strange duet…" **_He had the most beautiful voice she had ever heard but he had such a hidden face she had a feeling, although mesmerized, to see beyond it. _**"My power over you grows stronger yet…And though you turn from me, to glance behind. The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside your mind." **_He led her down a staircase were a silky black-brown horse was waiting for them. She jumped upon the horse to have it guided by the man himself down the rest of the corridor.

_"Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear…I am the Mask you wear…" The Phantom helped her off the horse and into a gondola where he guided them further down the glassy river underneath the Opera Populaire. _"_**It's me they hear…**__**My (your) spirit and you (my) voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there…inside my (your) mind." **_Voices began to surround them sings "he's there, the phantom of the opera…beware the phantom of the opera…" in an eerie tone. _"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera…" _Sakura began to sing notes for the Phantom as he continued to guide the Gondola further downwards.

"Sing, my angel of Music…" The Phantom ordered. "Sing, my Angel…sing for me!" As they reached their destination, pallet upon pallet of candles came rising up from the water, each row lighting before their very eyes. Sakura hit a high note that almost sounded like a blood curdling scream as the Phantom jumped off the gondola and took off his large black cape, only to find that he was wearing a second cape underneath it (If you pay close enough attention in the movie, he truly is wearing 2 capes.).

_**"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne." **_The Phantom sang to her as her high pitched note still rang through the corridor. _**"To this Kingdom where all must pay homage to music." **_Sakura looked around in amazement, but she was still dazed from whatever it was that had been going on earlier. _**"Music, you have come here, for one purpose and one purpose alone. Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me to serve **_

_**me, to sing." **_Finally he turned to her, Sakura still giving him that dazed look. _**"For my music…my music…" **_Sakura's expression changed to a look that gave a sarcastic 'right…' _**"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…Darkness stirs, and wakes imagination, silently the senses, abandon their defenses…"**_ He slowly stalked towards her singing softly to her, some of his notes higher than a normal baritone would be able to sing. He held a hand out to her and she took it without a hesitation this time, rising from the gondola she was sitting in comfortably. _**"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor…grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender, turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light…" **_

They slowly walked by a small replica of the stage Sakura had just sang on, a small figure of herself sitting down in her large white ballroom dress. Everything was to small proportion, giving it the unique look of the 'Barbie' set she used to play with. There were pictures of her that were hand drawn sitting in places around it that were meant for the Opera Populaire seats to go in.

_**"And listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams…" **_he sang as he stalked over to the large assortment of candles by his pipe organ. _**"Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before. Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!" **_Sakura did as she was told and closed her eyes softly as he hit a slightly higher note than he had before. _**"And you'll live as you've never lived before…softly, deftly, music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you, open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind in this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night…Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before."**_

He began to weave through candles that gave his face an eerie yet handsome glow to his face though it was half masked. _**"Let your soul take you where you long to be…only then can you belong to me…" **_he sang softly as he touched her face with his gloved hands. He began to turn her gently to the left as he sang softly into her ear. _**"Floating, falling, Sweet intoxication…Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation." **_He hands dragged down her side gently, taking one of her hands and pressing it against his face as she turned and looked him in the eyes. _**"Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night…"**_

He began to lead her through his domain until she turned away from his face softly and saw a wax figurine of herself in a wedding dress. Automatically she fainted and he caught her, picking her up bridal style to a place where a large red and velvety bed was waiting for her (Author: Man, this guy thought of everything!), the headboard and all the edges were the wings of a large bird, the actual bird acting as a foot board.

The Phantom sat her down in the bed gently. _**"You alone can make my song take flight…help me make the music of the night…" **_he sang softly to here while she slept, touching her face gently. He stood up straight and pulled a black rope tassel that let a velvety black curtain fall over the bed that Sakura currently lay in. He watched her until the curtain had fully fallen to the ground.


	7. Exposed

Exposed…

Hinata opened the door to Sakura's room to find it empty. "Sakura?" she murmured as she slowly walked through the room. She began to hear an eerie voice coming from the mirror as she looked around carefully as not to be caught sneaking around.

She took the large piece of glass in her hand and shoved it aside, looking through it when she went through it. She began to walk down the dark and webby corridor, screaming loudly when she felt little brown mice skidding over her feet, the mice squeaking and running in return as she continued down the path.

Suddenly, she felt a hand of her shoulder, gasping and turning around to find that Tsunade had followed her. Tsunade took Hinata's hand and forced her to follow her out of the room.

"Rah!" Asuma screamed at the ladies as he began to tell a story, a cape that seemed to be made out of an old potato sack. The girls shrieked in faux terror as he began to trot in different directions, snarling at random girls when he went by to scare them. "Like yellow parchment is his skin, a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew." He teased, throwing the sack off his shoulders. "You must be always on your guard. Or he will catch you with his magical lasso!"

He took a rope that was meant for hanging someone and threw at around one of the girls' shoulders, pulling her towards him and pretending to bite her. "Oh my!" she squeaked as Tsunade bustled in and set the girl free, taking the rope from him.

_"Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise...Asuma, Sir, hold your tongue…" _she sang almost silently, smacking him across the face. "Keep your hand, at the level of your eyes…" she snapped as she threw the rope around his neck and tightened it enough so the hung as a necklace but he was still able to breathe.

Sakura woke up to find a small monkey playing "Masquerade" while banging symbols together. She pulled the black tassel and the black curtains rose quickly as she got up out of the bed. She began to walk towards that sound she heard, finding the blond man sitting at the Organ, playing and writing music.

_"I remember, there was mist…swirling mist upon a vast, glassy lake…there were candles all around and on the lake there was a boat. And in the boat there was a man, "_ The Phantom turned to her as if asking 'who, me?' He was still sitting at the organ. All of a sudden, a violin began to play 'Angel of Music' softly while she walked over to him. _"Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" _She sang as she slid her hands over his face gently in a tender manner.

Instantly running her hand over the porcelain mask, she removed it to see his face fully, but only she saw him. He covered his face automatically and threw her aside, Sakura still holding the mask in her hands. _**"Damn you! You little prying Pandora! You little demon! Is this what you wanted to see?" **_ he boomed musically as he threw the sheet that lay over a mirror to the ground and looked at himself in the mirror only for a second. _**"Curse you! You little lying Delilah! You little viper! Now you cannot ever be free." **_He snapped at her thunderously. He began to run down a staircase that led to what seemed to be a workbench, throwing a candle to the side. _**"Damn you, curse you…"**_

__Sakura began to get up from the ground slowly and cautiously. _**"Stranger that you dreamt it…can you even dare to look or bear to think of me? This loathsome gargoyle who burns in hell…but secretly yearns for heaven…secretly, secretly. Sakura…" **_He stared at the wax figurine that currently wore the wedding dress upon its body. _**"Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster, this repulsive carcass who seems a beast." **_He lowered himself to eye level with her so he could sing softly. _**"But secretly dreams of beauty…secretly, secretly. **_Oh, Sakura…" He whispered.

The man almost looked as if he were going to cry. Sakura looked at him as soft tears slid down her face, looking away at the mask in her hands and then back at the man. She held it up to him as he watched her carefully. He took the mask and turned away from her, placing the mask back upon his face.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." He muttered to her darkly.


	8. All in Good Time

All in good time…

The Opera house was flooded with cobwebs of all sorts, the outside was swarming with leaves of all sorts, people walking on it's once lovely pavement, carrying all sorts of goods. The man in the wheel chair sat in his carriage, tipping his hat to the lady that kept watching him, she nodding in return of his gratitude.

The auction had been over for some time now, but they were still loading things up in the back of the carriage. Once they began to move again, he continued to watch the lady, as if waiting for her to leave. She stood there watching him in return, people walking in front of her view but she never moved.

Kakashi walked into his Opera Populaire with two of the servants. _"Mystery after gala night…it's says "Mystery of soprano's flight." _He nixed at the papers handing the servants his hat, cane and cloak. _"Mystified all the papers say, we are mystified we suspect foul play! Bad news on soprano scene, first Yamanaka, now Sakura…(_**I know it's supposed to rhyme, but hey, when you change characters, you have to make a sacrifice for things such as this) **_still, at least the seat get sold, Gossip's worth its weight in gold…" _He mused softly.

_"What a way to run a business…spare me the unending trails…half your cast disappears, but the crowd still cheers, Opera! To hell with Gluck and Handel, have a scandal, and your sure to have a hit!" _He continued as he walked up the staircase and into the main corridor.

_"Damnable, will they all walk out? This is damnable!" _Iruka came bustling in through one of the halls that branched from the main way.

_"Iruka, please don't shout." _Kakashi mewled. _"It's publicity and the take is vast. Free publicity." _Kakashi explained.

_"But we have no cast!" _Iruka yelped.

_"Iruka, have you seen the queue? Ah…it seems you've got one too…" _Kakashi groaned.

_"Dear Iruka,_

_What a charming gala. Sakura was, in a word, sublime. We were hardly bereft when Yamanaka left. On that note, the diva's a disaster; must you cast her when she's seasons past her prime?" _Iruka read.

_"Dear Kakashi,_

_Just a brief reminder; My salary has not been paid. Send it care of the Ghost by return of post…PTO. No one likes a debtor, so it's better if my orders are obeyed." _Kakashi read.

_**"Who would have the gall to send this? Someone with a puerile brain!"**_ They sang together, musing on the subject. _"These are both signed O.G…" _Kakashi explained. _"Who the Hell is he?" _Iruka asked. _**"Opera ghost!"**_ _"It's nothing short of shocking." _Kakashi nixed the Ghost. _"He's is mocking our position…" _Iruka mewled.

_"In addition he wants money…" _Kakashi sighed. _"What a funny apparition…_" Iruka snipped. _**"To expect a large retainer he is clearly quite insane."**_

_"Where is she?" _Sasuke muttered loudly to the men upstairs as he walked into the Opera house.

_"Yamanaka…?" _One asked.

_"I mean Miss Haruno. Where is she?" _He bellowed.

"How would we know?" Kakashi snapped.

"_I want an answer!" _Sasuke snapped. _"I take it that you sent me this note?" _he asked walking up the stairs.

"What's this nonsense?" Kakashi asked. "_Of course not! Don't look at us!" _Iruka snapped.

"_She's not with you then?" _Sasuke mewled.

_"Of course not!" _Kakashi bellowed. "_We're in the dark!"_

_"Sir, don't argue! Isn't this the letter you wrote?" _He asked sharply.

_"And what is it that we're meant to have wrote?" _Kakashi shook his head. "Written…" Iruka took the note as Kakashi corrected himself.

"Do not fear for Miss Haruno. The Angel of Music has her under his wing." Iruka read. "make no attempt to see her again." Everyone looked at each other as though they were disbelieving everything that was happening.

"If you didn't write it, then who did?" Sasuke as softly.

_"Where is he?" _Ino shouted. Iruka smiled and shouted 'welcome back'. "_Your precious patron, where is he?"_

_"What is it now?" _Sasuke muttered.

_"I have your letter!" _Ino yelped. _"A Letter I rather resent."_

_"Did you send it?" _Kakashi asked soothingly to Sasuke.

"_Of course not!" _Sasuke snapped.

_"As if he would!" _Iruka muttered.

_"You did send it?" _Ino asked.

_"Of course not!" _Sasuke repeated.

"_What's going on?" _Iruka retorted.

"_Tell me, this is not the letter you sent?" _Ino asked as she handed him the letter in her hand. Sasuke took it willingly.

"_And what is it that I'm meant to have sent" _he muttered as he opened the envelope to read what was hidden inside. "Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Sakura Haruno will be singing on your behalf tonight." Ino waved a finger in the air repeating Sakura's name at Kakashi and Iruka. "Be prepared for a great misfortune…should you attempt to take her place." He read.

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other angrily then went over to Ino. **"**_**Far too many notes for my taste…and most of them about Sakura. All we've heard since we came is Miss Haruno's name."**_

Tsunade walked in with Hinata at her side. _"Miss Haruno has returned."_

_"I hope no worse as far as we're concerned…" _Sasuke sighed as he turned to face her.

_"Where precisely is she now?"_ Iruka asked.

_"I thought it best she be alone…" _Tsunade sighed. _"She needed rest…" _Hinata pitched in.

_"May I see her?" _Sasuke asked, hopefully to see his lotus flower.

_"No, sir, she will see no one." _She explained.

"_Will she sing? Will she sing?" _Ino and Jaraiya asked simultaneously.

_"Here I have a note!" _She said holding it up in her hands for those who didn't believe her to see.

_"Let me see it…" _Everyone said in unison. "Please…" Kakashi asked as he took the note.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature…detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions, I shall give you one last chance." The phantoms voice became tied in with Kakashi's while he read the letter.

_"Sakura Haruno has returned to you…" _The phantom sang as he stared at the small figurines of the people from the Opera Populaire sat in front of him. "_And I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of __**Il Mutto**__, you will therefore cast Yamanaka as the pageboy…and put Miss Haruno in the role of countess. The role which Miss Haruno plays calls for charm and appeal…the role of pageboy is silent which makes my casting in a word, ideal."_

"I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five…" The Phantom muttered as he poured the hot wax onto the envelope and marked it with the skull seal that he used often. "Which will be kept open for me…should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G."


	9. Death From Above

Death From Above…

Music began to play as the band was warming up for the gala they were about to give. Everyone sat in their usual boxes, nodding to each other in acknowledgement. "Go on! Go, go!" someone whispered backstage as two men and a lady sat behind the curtain waving their fans, each the color that matched their outfits.

They ran onto the stage and waved their hands that held the fans in the air. Hinata came in beside everyone one and looked like she was sinking beside them with a stoic look on her face. _"They say that this youth has set my lady's heart aflame…" _The Girl bubbled as her helper sat her bottle onto the box.

_"His Lordship sure would die of shock…" _one of the men said.

"_His Lordship is a laughing stock." _The other male harmonized.

_"Should he suspect her, God protect her, shame, shame, shame…" _The lady sighed. _**"This faithless lady's bound for Hades…shame, shame, shame…"**_ they sang together as Hinata waged her finger to the word 'shame'. Asuma watched from above as a stage hand, but wasn't paying attention enough to notice anything happening: a gloved hand took the bottle and replaced with one that looked almost identical, but the liquid inside it was a darker shade of pink that the other.

The curtains opened up and showed Ino sitting with Sakura who was dressed at the pageboy staring at each other with a dreamy look on their faces. Sakura gasped falsely as her part was supposed to do as Ino looked on with a happy face.

_"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect!" _Ino bellowed. _"Why, who can this be?" _she asked as one of the percussionist smack a wooden black thrice in the imitation of a knocking sound at the door.

_"Gentle Wife, Admit your loving husband!" _Jaraiya said smacking Hinata's behind, causing her to gasp playfully.

Iruka pointed to the stage from their box saying, "That's exactly the sort of thing the public loves." As everyone clapped.

A dark figure wadded through the darkness as Asuma looked around, noticing the slight appearance.

"_My love, I'm called to England on affairs of state…and must leave you with your new maid…" _Jaraiya sang as he headed over to the 'maid' who was cleaning, grabbing her behind and shaking it in his hands. Sakura stood up and stared at the man with a death glare. "Though I would happily take the maid with me!" Jaraiya joked.

"The old fool is leaving!" Ino said behind her fan.

"It's the Countess de Charbourg! She's invited us to her salon, you know?" Iruka sighed.

"Nothing like that ever happened to us when we were in the junk business." Kakashi sniped willingly yet solemnly. Iruka gave him a look.

"Scrap Metal…" he snapped while Ino continued to sing.

The phantom began to watch from the darkest shadow in the opera house stage hand post, waiting for the right moment to strike. _"Serafimo, away with this pretense! You cannot speak but kiss me in my husband's absence!" _Ino sang jokingly, holding the fan in front of their faces as Jaraiya held his cane and shook it at them menacingly but jokingly.

_"Poor fool, he makes me laugh."_ Ino bubbled as the Phantom snuck around a corner to look at a window, her voice echoing within the area. _"Time I tried to get a better, better half!"_

_**"Poor fool, he doesn't know…"**_ The phantom came out of a door that was up in the ceiling balcony and stepped onto its golden archway. _**"If he knew the truth we'd never ever go!"**_ they all bubbled in harmonized unison.

"Did I **not **instruct…that box five was to be kept empty?" The Phantom boomed loudly through the corridor, Asuma watching in terror. Everyone gasped as they looked up towards the sound to see the blond terror standing on the balcony. Asuma turned and walked away from his post.

"He's here…the Phantom of the Opera…" Hinata sighed. (I've noted that Meg, the original Character of the movie, has a strong obsession with the phantom, so why not add something fun in the end? Just wait, you'll see…)

"It's him…" Sakura sighed softly.

"Your part is silent, little toad…" Ino bellowed, turning to her and shake her fan. She turned to the crowd and smiled, giggling all the while.

"A toad, Madame?" The Phantom whispered to himself. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad." Ino's helper grabbed the bottle and sprayed it for her, Ino complaining all the while about missing, singing in an awkward voice then bounding back on stage.

"Oh, it's good, it's good!" Ino sighed happily staring at the crowd, the Phantom going back towards his door. She asked the maestro to start back up again, and then repeated her lines from before. _"You cannot speak, but kiss me in my H–" _She seemed to croak on the letter 'H' and everyone began to laugh at her.

Asuma bounded through the golden archway and towards the door, opening it cautiously as not to run into something or someone for the matter. He went inside after checking it's contents. _"Poor fool, he makes me laugh…" _Ino began to bubble her notes again, but ended up croaking on her third note, causing everyone to laugh at her more. She continued to do so when someone shouted 'she lost her voice!'

"Mother!" She shouted as everyone continued to laugh at her.

"Bring the curtain in, please, will you?" one of the male singing actors screamed. The curtains closed, but left the man who said it in front of the curtain, Iruka and Kakashi bustling out from between.

The Maestro nipped at the actor to get off the stage and he ended up going to the side of the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we apologize! The performance will continue in 10 minutes' time…" two of the actors peaked out between the curtains and squealed, making the audience laugh. "…When the role of the countess will be played by Miss Haruno!" Everyone clapped. "Thank you!" Kakashi shouted.

"Go Hurry! Hurry up, hurry up!" Iruka yelled seeing that the actors were all talking and laughed amongst themselves.

"Until then, we shall crave your indulgence for a few moments." Kakashi announced. "Meanwhile, we'd like to give you the ballet from Act 3 of tonight's Opera…" Iruka added. The Maestro disagreed greatly but Iruka explained to him. "Maestro? The ballet! Bring it forward please!"

"The Ballet! The Ballet, now please!" the maestro shifted through his book along with everyone else as they fidgeted to get the proper papers. Iruka thanked the audience as the man in the yellow costume snuck behind the curtain along with them. "You're fired…" the maestro whispered. Sasuke chuckled as the man danced around in a funny manner.

Everyone began to get ready quickly, the audience laughing at the way the man would bump into dancer after dancer.

Asuma on the other hand was standing in one of the stands above the stage. Everyone was enjoying the ballet when the swings lowered down and the sheep were spun in a circle by the girls.

Suddenly, Asuma was running around upstage, being chased by a figure in the darkness he couldn't see. Suddenly the man jumped and began to climb a rope and hopped onto the stand where the man stood, choking him with a rope in his hand.

Then, out of nowhere, Asuma was hanging by a rope on his throat, just floating in midair over the ballet. People began to scream and shout as the owners stood up. Somehow, Asuma dropped down to the stage as everyone screamed louder in shock.

The Phantom still stood at the top, watching with a wide smile gracing his features. He won this round…


	10. All I Ask of You

All I Ask of You…

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to Sakura's room, hoping she was okay. He finally found her, a shawl around her shoulders. "Sakura, are you all right?" he asked hopefully.

"Sasuke, we're not safe here!" Sakura exclaimed as she led him to the spiraling staircase. Kakashi and Iruka on the other hand were trying to calm the audience down bit by bit.

_"Why have you brought me here? We must return!" _Sasuke yelped after her as they rushed up the stairs. Sakura explained that they couldn't go back there in the midst length of him.

_"He'll kill you! His eyes will find us there…those eyes that burn!" _Sasuke snapped at her not to say things like that, to not even think it. _"If he has to kill a thousand men…"_

_"Forget this waking nightmare!" _Sasuke muttered softly.

_"The Phantom of the Opera will kill again…" _Sakura sighed.

_"Believe me! There is no Phantom of the Opera!" _Sasuke nixed.

_"My God, who is this man, Who hunts to kill?" _Sakura asked herself.

_"This mask of death…" _Sasuke whispered.

_"I can't escape from him…I never will."_ Sasuke was asking her questions but she didn't hear anything. _"__**And in this labyrinth, where night is blind…the Phantom of the Opera is here (there) inside my (your) mind…"**_ Sakura and Sasuke burst out a door into the snowy rooftop.

_"There is no phantom of the opera…" _Sasuke muttered while staring at her.

_"Sasuke, I've been there! To his world of unending night…to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness…darkness…" _Sakura sang to him. _"Sasuke, I've seen him, can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed it was hardly a face…in that darkness…darkness…"_

_"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound…in that night there was music in my mind…and through music my soul began to soar…" _Sakura sang._ "And I heard as I'd never heard before."_

_"What you heard was a dream and nothing more…" _Sasuke sighed softly.

_"Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world…those pleading eyes that both threaten and adore…" _She sang to him but she didn't know he was behind one of the statues.

_"Sakura…Sakura…" _Sasuke sighed softly as he walked over to her and hugged her from behind. He began to lead her around the rooftop in the pouring snow, Sakura dropping the rose the Phantom had given her. _"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears…I'm here…Nothing can harm you._

_"My words will warm and calm you…let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside, to guard you and to guide you…" _Sasuke sang to her softly.

_"Say you love me, every waking moment…turn my head with talk of summertime…say you need me with you now and always…promise me that all you say is true…" _Sakura stared deep into his eyes, not noticing that the Phantom was inching closer to the couple. "_That's all I ask of you…"_

_"Let me be your shelter…let me be your light…you're safe, no one will find you." _Sasuke sang softly as he hugged her close. _"Your fears are far behind you…"_

_"All I want is freedom, a world with more night…and you always beside me, to hold me and hide me…" _Sakura began to walk away from him but turned to him with a smile on her face.

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude…say you need me with you here beside you…anywhere you go let me go too…Sakura, that's all I ask of you…"_

_"Say you'll share with me one love, on lifetime…Say the word and I will follow you…" _Sasuke began to hug her softly from behind as she looked at him with soft green eyes.

**"Share each day with me, each night, each morning…" **They looked deep into each others' eyes deeply, their faces inching closer.

_"Say you love me…" _Sakura begged.

_"You know I do…"_ Sasuke sighed._**"Love me…that's all I ask of you…" **_Softly, Sasuke pressed his lips to hers as the Phantom turned away from the two. He picked her up and spun her around, Sakura giggling all the more. Finally setting her down, he kissed her gently again, holding her tightly to him.

_**"Anywhere you go, let me go too…love me, that's all I ask of you…" **_they sang softly as they shared another sweet kiss in the moonlight.

_"I must go, they'll wonder where I am…come with me, Sasuke." _She sighed, taking his hand in hers, leading him towards the door.

_"Sakura, I love you…"_

"Order your fine horses, be with them at the door…" Sakura teased.

"_And soon, you'll be beside me…"_

_"You'll guide me and you'll guard me…" _They closed the door behind them as they began to walk away.

The Phantom came out from his hiding place and picked up the rose, looking at it's beauty. _"I gave you my music, made your song take wing…and now how you've repaid, denied me and betrayed me…he was bound to love you…when he heard you sing, Sakura…" _He began to cry as he held the rose close to his face.

He then heard the echo of Sasuke and Sakura's voice from beyond the walls. He then crushed the flower in his hand in anger, dropping it. _"You will curse the day you did not do…All that the Phantom asked of you…"_ He sang from the top of one of the gargoyles.


	11. Masquerade

Masquerade…

The cart pulled to a slow and steady stop as the traffic became heavy, horns honking all the while. The man saw himself and his lover walking by, but realized that it wasn't really himself. It was another couple that reminded him of her.

Fire works went off at the Opera house in the festival for the New Year. There were posters everywhere that read "Bal Masqu" meaning, "Masked Ball." It was another Gala the Opera Populaire was holding that featured live entertainment from the cast on the stairway.

The owners found each other, one dress as a Rooster, the other as a Ram, each with a lady on their arm. They were dressed as two of the twelve zodiacs. _"Dear Iruka, what a splendid party…"_

_"The Prologue to a bright new year!" _Iruka commented.

_"Quite a night, I'm impressed."_

_"Well, one does one's best…"_

_**"Here's to us…"**_

_"The toast of all the city."_

_"What a pity the Phantom can't be here!" _They all posted just in time for the Camera to go off and shoot a picture of them all in their crazy outfits.

_"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hid your face, so the world will never find you…Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade. Look around, there's another mask beside you!" _Everyone sang and danced in a circular motion. _"Flash of mauve, splash of puce, fool and king, ghoul and goose! Green and black, queen and priest, trace of rouge, face of beast!" _Everyone nixed at each other.

_"Faces! Take your turn, take a ride, on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race…" _everyone began to cheer wholeheartedly. _"Eye of gold, thigh of blue, true is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown, ace of hearts, face of clown…faces! Drink it in; drink it up till you've drowned in the light, in the sound!_

_"__**But who can name the face?**__" _Sasuke and Sakura sighed in query.

_"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill – let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads! Masquerade! Stop and stare at the see of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies! Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you…Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide – but a face will still pursue you!"_

Everyone continued singing while the rest of the cast and crew came onto the scene almost all at once. _"What a night!" _Tsunade sighed. _"What a crowd!" _Hinata added.

_"Makes you glad!" _Kakashi cheered. _"Makes you proud! All the crème, de la crème!" _Iruka persisted.

_"Watching us, watching them!" _Ino snapped rather highly.

"_**And all our fears are in the past!" **_Tsunade and Hinata both sighed.

_"Six months!" _Kakashi cried. _"Of relief!" _Jaraiya sighed happily.

_"Of delight!" _Ino added.

_"__**Of Elysian peace**__!" _Kakashi and Iruka sprang happily.

_**"And we can breathe at last!" **_Hinata and Tsunade cried.

_"No more notes!" _Ino cheered childishly. _"No more ghost!" _Jaraiya added.

_"Here's a health!" _Tsunade snapped.

_Here's a toast: to a prosperous year!" _Kakashi sighed, holding up his glass. _"To the new chandelier!" _Iruka added along side his partner.

_**"And may its splendor never fade!" **_Tsunade and Jaraiya said together.

_"Six months!" _Iruka cried.

_"What a joy!" _Tsunade cracked. _"What a change!" _Hinata added to her guardian.

_"__**What a blessed release!" **_Kakashi and Iruka cheered together on the verge of full drunkenness. _"And what a masquerade!" _Kakashi finally sighed happily. Everyone continued to dance and cheer for what their lives were worth when finally the music stopped short and changed to the blaring of trumpets and more.

Out of a puff of red smoke, the Phantom appeared in a red and gold corset with a matching pair of red pants. His usual white porcelain mask was replaced with a black one that covered his entire northern part of his face.

He glared at anyone who dare look at him, but mostly he was seething at Sakura.


	12. Why So Silent?

"_Why so silent, good messieurs." _The phantom bellowed, the gold painted people holding the candles turned and took in the sight around them _"Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs?" _The blonde man continued to make his way down the stairs. _"I have written you an opera…!"_

The demonic music continued to play as he held up a black leather book with a latch on the binding. _"Here, I bring the finished score." _He threw it on the ground that was covered with glitter, the pages falling away from their folder. _"Don Juan Triumphant!" _He drew his rapier and held it in the air as he looked around at the gazing crowd.

"_Fondest greeting to you all, a few instruction just before rehearsal starts." _His rapier slid through his gloved hand as his gaze shifted to Sakura. Sasuke left her side. "_Yamanaka must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting around the stage."_ His sword went through her feathered headdress, swinging back and forth as to 'ruffle her feathers'. As she turned, Jiraiya came forward to face the masked man.

"_Our Don Juan must lose some weight." _The sword pressed against his gut in return. "_It's not healthy, in a man of Jiraiya's age." _The phantom turned away. _"And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts." _The rapier swung in the air, nearly knocking off Kakashi's horns and Iruka's nose. _"As for our star," _his gaze shifted back to Sakura. _"Miss Sakura Haruno…no doubt she knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn!" _The phantom began to wander back up the staircase. _"If pride will let her return to me, her teacher…her teacher…" _All Sakura could do was stare at his blue eyes, her feet beginning to move forward, as he moved down the staircase to meet her halfway.

Sasuke ran through the corridor, tying his sword around his waist. He looked up just in time to see Sakura and the phantom standing together on the staircase in the midst of the crowd. He growled under his breath and continued to move closer to the crowd as best he could.

The phantom looked down suddenly, noticing the ring around her neck. He grabbed it and ripped the chain apart from her throat. _"Your chains are still mine! You belong to me!" _he bellowed, shaking the jewelry in her face. He stalked away and with a puff of red smoke, he disappeared, the last noise being the flutter of his cape and a gasp of the crowd.

Sakura stood there in awe, watching the crowd close in on the place that he had just appeared and disappeared from. Sasuke suddenly ran up and jumped down the hole in which the phantom had just fallen through, finding it to be a circle of spinning mirrors.

Every time he saw the face with the mask, he swung his sword, but missed each time. Eventually, a looped rope fell down, one that was used for hanging people. Something grabbed his should and he swung around to find Tsunade standing behind him.

She led him through a corridor, Sasuke begging for an answer. "Please, I know no more than anyone else!" was the only answer he gained in return from the keeper of the dorm rooms. He continued to follow her and ask questions, craving the knowledge he wanted, wanting to protect both Sakura and the rest of the people living in the opera house.

"That's not true!" he charged. Tsunade continued to tell him not to bother asking questions, saying there were too many accidents. "Accidents?! Please, Tsunade…for all of our sakes…?" Tsunade sighed, giving into the one thing she had been wanting to hide for ages. Letting her barrier fall away, she whispered her answer.

"Very well…"


	13. The Phantom's Past

She led him into a room, her room, and closed the door behind them. Holding a torch in hand, she walked through to find a seat, turning on a lamp. "It was years ago…" she started, "There was a traveling fair in the city. Gypsies. I was very young studying to be a ballerina." He mind flew away to the back of her mind as she told Sasuke the story she knew.

She remembered everything she saw: fire-breathers, exotic dancers, animals aplenty. "One of many living in the dormitories in the opera house." She recalled the big burly man, telling her and the other girls to 'come and see the devil's child', how it was just a small child with markings down the side of his face, how they would beat him with a whip, how all the people would laugh and throw money at him.

But just before she left, she turned to see the small boy grab the rope left behind and strangle the man, who was more than twice his size. The man fell down onto the bed of hay that was left to serve as bedding, his face laying beside the monkey plush that served as a toy to the 'devil's child'.

She had helped him escape as the other gypsies had been calling out 'murder…murder…!' She had sent him into one of the opera house dormitories where he had been hiding for years. Tsunade remembered coming through a different door to meet him in the small room lit by candles to hide him in a different room.

"I hid him from the world, and its cruelties." She sighed. "He has known nothing else of life since then, except this opera house…" she explained how it became a playground for him and later his 'artistic domain'. "He's a genius…an architect and a designer…a composer and a magician…a genius…" She looked toward Sasuke, as if searching for some sort of answer to be written upon his face, wondering if she had given him enough information.

"But clearly, Miss Tsunade, genius has turned to madness…" Sasuke muttered as his onyx eyes stared at her steadily in query. Tsunade smiled at the comment, letting her breath flutter away from her lips.

A car flew down the road in the pouring rain, the man inside watching a deer run by. They were coming up fast on a town in which he knew to be that of his birth place. The rain made it hard to see, but gave a rather distinct reflection of his maid and driver in the front seat.

The café and the streets were empty, a traveler wandering the damp street, his pegged leg clacking against the brick roads that lay in front of the opera house steps.

Everyone was getting ready for bed, but Sakura couldn't help but stare out her window, the moonlight being the only thing that shone through; it illuminated her satin bed sheets. Quickly, she got out of bed, shuffling out of her sheets, searching for her cloak.

As she walked out the door, she saw Sasuke asleep against the pole that lay just outside her bedroom, his white undershirt unmoving in his slumber. She took a deep breath before heading down the staircase and out the door.

She took graceful steps outside, one of Ino's helpers passing her by through the snowy weather. She met with a man, handing him money. He looked down at the coins that lay within the purse. As he looked up, he asked her one simple question. "Where to?"


	14. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Sakura picked up a heavier cloak to keep her warmer in the rather snowy weather around town, noticing the pile of roses in a jar just before she hopped up into the carriage, heading for the cemetery. The carriage driver picked up his whip from the ground, and began to fix his horses saddles and bridles when a figure came up behind him, rendering him unconscious with his own riding whip.

Sasuke awoke with a start, realizing that the door to Sakura's room was wide open and she wasn't inside. He began searching for her, and when she wasn't found he took off down the staircase on impulse of keeping her safe.

Sakura walked through the corridor and out toward the carriage that was waiting on her, a large and cloaked figure sitting still, awaiting her give directions to where it was she wished to go. She had picked up the bundle of roses earlier, setting them on the floor of the carriage. "To my father's grave, please." She sighed softly as the driver turned the one side of his face covered by the black cloth.

She didn't realize it was the phantom in disquise. With a pat on the horses' behind, the carriage started to move.

Sasuke was close behind them. He ran down the staircase, looking out the window to try and find Sakura, but there was still no luck. Just before he tore himself away from the window, he saw a horse drawn carriage with a rather distinct figure guiding it.

He ran down the last of the stairs, finding the man who owned the cart. "Where have they gone?!" he demanded rather promptly. When her heard the word 'cemetery' and yelped and jumped onto the back of his white horse, kicking it's side to cause it to run through the doors of the stable.

It wasn't long before he began hearing Sakura's voice carrying the tune of 'phantom of the opera', leaping over rotting tree trunks and other dying objects in the winter-filled forest. He was hot on the trail of the carriage as it passed over puddles of melting snow.

Sakura stepped down from the carriage and walked towards the gate of the cemetery, picking up the jar of roses as she left the driver to pull away. Her hooded cloak gave her warmth as she traveled through the beginning of the graveyard, searching for her father's tombstone. "Little Lotus thought of everything and nothing…her father promised her that he would send her the angel of music…" she whispered to herself as she continued to wander. "her father promised her…her father promised her…"

She looked up to see a statue of an angel covered with small tufts of snow. _"You were once my one companion. You were all that mattered…you were once a friend and father…" _she sang to herself. _"Then my world was shattered…wishing you were somehow here again." _She stepped up into a gazebo that seemed gray with age.

"_Wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed somehow you would be here. Wishing I could hear your voice again…knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could." _ Sakura continued to walk through hundreds of statues that were dusted with snowflakes. _"Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental, seem for you the wrong companions. You were warm and gentle…"_

The snow continued to fall as she gained deeper ground into the graveyard. _"Too many years, fighting back tears, why can't the past just die? Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye. Try to forgive, teach me to live…give me the strength to try. No more memories, no more silent tears. No more gazing across the wasted years." _Sakura sat down in the snowy grass. _"Help me say goodbye…help me say goodbye…"_


	15. Battle in the Cemetery

Sakura had been sitting in the snow for only minutes, but she still felt cold. She could have sworn she heard a violin in the background. _"Wandering Child, so lost, so helpless…yearning for my guidance," _A voice called out to her softly. Sakura looked up, her eyes shifting over to her father's grave.

"_Angel or father, friend or phantom?" she_ asked in return. _"Who is it there staring?" _She continued to look up the staircase where her father's grave sat in chains.

"_Have you forgotten your angel?" _the voice softly whispered, calling to her, beckoning for her to come forward, but she didn't stir from her position.

"_Angel, oh, speak. What endless longings echo in this whisper?" _She asked, standing from her current position, her gaze never leaving the concrete mausoleum. The iron gates of the hut began to glow a faint red-orange color as she began to walk forward

"_Too long you've been wandering in winter, far from my fathering gaze." _The gates began to open as Sakura's footsteps continued forward.

"_Wildly, my mind beats against you." _She softly called back as the voice called **"you resist."**

"_**Yet you/the soul obeys! Angel of music, you/I denied me/you, turning from true beauty. Angel of music, do not shun me/my protector…come to me/your strange angel." **_They were singing together as she came closer to the glowing cross that lay inside the large amount of concrete where her father had lay dead for ages.

"_I am your Angel of Music…" _the voice called alluringly as she came closer and closer towards its origin. "_Come to me Angel of Music…" _she had heard it before, but she couldn't recall when. All of a sudden, from behind the trees, Sasuke rode out on his horse, calling for her to wait. She cooed his name in return, surprised to find he had followed her.

"Whatever you believe, this man…this thing is not your father!" Sasuke roused as the phantom jumped down, his black cape fluttering behind him as he fell from the roof of the cemetery tomb, his rapier drawn and ready for battle. Before he hit the ground, he smashed Sasuke in the shoulder. As he fell away, the Phantom stared at him intently, his anger causing the snow to stir furiously.

Their swords clashed violently in the cold winter weather, the Phantom pushing Sasuke back as he plunged forth and back, trying to get a decent hit. Sasuke's back hit the wall that encased the tomb, nearly falling over the top. The cape fluttered as the phantom caused Sasuke to jump the surrounding wall and onto the ground, tripping into the bush as his boots hit the icy ground. His sword clanged against one of the smaller tombstones.

Sakura ran down the staircase, her own cape fluttering against the wind. She watched as the phantom sprang from the wall after him, but found him to be up and ready for another round. The phantom lashed out, hiding behind a gargoyle to protect him. Sasuke eventually pushed the phantom back with his free hand, each lashing out maniacally against each other.

As Sasuke was backing away from him, he tripped over one of the overgrown tree roots and fell back against a tree, the strike the phantom had meant to injure him slashing against the bark of the root. Sasuke managed to fend him off while he stood on his feet again. Eventually, he managed to get the phantom skull rapier lodged between his sword and the iron fence surrounding the other side of the graveyard.

The phantom knocked his shoulder against Sasuke's to knock him to the side, dislodging his sword so he could get a second decent shot at his enemy. More sparks flew as the phantom's sword clanged against the metal poles and concrete tombstones.

Sakura continued to watch as the sword fighting became more and more brutal, the Phantom still earning the greater advantage. Eventually, the phantom's sword crossed with Sasuke's arm, and he cried out as blood seeped from the wound onto his white shirt, but he still continued to fight for Sakura's love.

He knocked the phantom to the ground, stepping on his rapier and kicking it away. As he scrambled to grab it back, he found a boot in the side of his gut, flipping him onto his back and ended up staring Sasuke in the face as his sword was just about to plunge through his heart but Sakura cut him off. "No, Sasuke! Not like this…" both of them were breathing heavily, the phantom stared at her almost admiringly for saving his life.

Sasuke walked away, sheathing his sword, grabbing Sakura's arm with his wounded side and guided her towards the horse, leaving the phantom to watch them ride off in the blizzard.

"Now…let it be war upon you both…" he muttered as they disappeared.


	16. Don Juan

Sasuke, Tsunade, Iruka and Kakashi all walked down the corridor, the others following close behind them. _"We have all been blind," _Sasuke sighed, pointing in each of the owners face. "_And yet the answer is staring us in the face." _Each one nodded in response to his words. _"This could be the chance to ensnare our clever friend."_

_"We're listening" _Iruka snapped.

"_Go on…" _Kakashi sided.

"_We shall play his game; perform his work, but remember, we hold the ace." _Sasuke continued. "_For if Miss Haruno sings he is certain to attend."_

_"We are certain the doors are barred!" _Iruka yelped. _"We are certain the police are there!" _Kakashi added. "_We are certain they're armed!" _Sasuke snapped. _**"The curtain falls, his reign will end!"**_

Outside was bustling with guards as they marched forward towards the Opera house. Fearlessly, people continued forward themselves to see the premiere of "Don Juan Triumphant" thinking it would be interesting.

Inside, the Phantom was sliding through the walls, getting ready to make his debut in his musical. Pulling lever after lever, he grabbed onto a rope and took hold of a chain, exiting through a door.

Sasuke, however, went down the twisting staircase to check on Sakura, who was sitting in the basement level by candlelight. When she turned around to see him behind her, she sighed softly. "Sasuke…I'm frightened…" sniffling, she began to bite her fingernails. When she turned further to look at him, she murmured "Don't make me do this…" standing up, she muttered his name, black skirts falling about her legs, a black bow garbed her hair. "It scares me." Sasuke embraced her as she continued to beg her way out. "Don't put me this ordeal by fire…he'll take me…I know…we'll be parted forever."

She stared into his onyx eyes, searching for a reassurance. "He won't let me go…what I once used to dream…I now dread…if he finds me, it won't ever end." She continued, walking towards the stain glass window of an angel. "_And he'll always be there singing songs in my head. He'll always be there singing songs in my head…"_

_"You said yourself he was nothing but a man." _Sasuke sighed. "_Yet while he lives he will haunt us till we're dead…" _Taking her hands, he sang to her softly.

_"Twisted every way what answer can I give? Am I to risk my life to win the chance to live?" _Sakura turned away from Sasuke's gaze, looking towards her burning candles as her words filled the small room. _"Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice do I become his prey. Do I have a choice. He kills without a thought he murders all that's good." _She quivered soundly. _"I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could, oh God if I agree what horrors wait for me…in this, the Phantom's opera?" _Sakura looked back to Sasuke, tears brimming the lines of her eyes.

"_Sakura…Sakura…don't think that I don't care…" _Sasuke encouraged. "_But every hope and every prayer rests on you now…" _Sasuke embraced her tightly before she had to go on stage, a single tear falling from her eyes.

_"Seal my fate tonight. I hate to have to cut the fun short." _The phantom continued to place on his mask below the theater, turning with a candle in hand before staring at his replica of the stage. _ "But the joke's wearing thin, let the audience in. Let my opera begin!" _with his final word spoken, he lit the toy on fire.

The pit readied itself for the opera, the crowd was eager to see the start of the new play. The band begin playing a satanic tune. The crowd leaned forward as the curtains opened to see a group of people singing in a circle, their voices matching the sound of the pits instruments. _"Here the sire may serve the dam. Here the master takes his meat. Here the sacrificial lamb utters once despairing bleat." _The sang as Ino stood in the midst of the large crowd. "_Poor young maiden." _The group bubbled as the audience shook their heads in disgust.

_"For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets. You will have to pay the bill. Tangled in the winding sheets, serve the meal and serve the maid. Serve the meal and serve the maid. Serve the master so that when tables, plans and maids are laid, Don Juan triumphs!" _Ino's voice cut above the rest of the groups in a high pitched voice that made blood run cold. "_Once again."_

The xylophone kicked in playing the same tune rhythmically as Jiraiya and another entered the stage garbed in lush whine and black colors. "_Passarino, faithful friend. Once again recite the plan." _Jiraiya ordered musically.

Another came up beside him, answering his call. "_Your young guest believe I'm you. I, the master, you the man. When you met you wore my cloak, and she could not have seen your face." _He continued on, "_she believes she dines with me in her master's borrowed place."_

_"Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, stealing what, in truth, is mine." _Sasuke noted the guards setting up, barricading the exits as Jiraiya gave off more of his notes. "_When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine, you come home, I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom."_

_"I shall say, 'come hide with me. Where, oh, where? Of course, my room!'" _they smiled at each other silently.

"_Poor thing hasn't got a chance."_

_"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword." _Handing his things to the other he stepped away quickly, turning to face his other. "_Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh." _As if to prove his point, he began to laugh and exited the stage through the red and black striped curtains, the other looking away as if nothing had happened.

When Jiraiya had gotten back behind the stage, something was off, but he didn't notice. Before he could turn around, he was attacked by a caped figure that had leaped from behind him.

Sakura made her way towards the stage, a smug smile on her face as she continued to act like nothing was wrong with the Opera they were currently performing. "_No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy…" _she sang softly. _"No dreams within her heart but dreams of love…" _the last word took on a note so high that she nearly lost her breath sustaining it for the measure needed.

Behind her, the phantom entered the stage in disguise. _"Master…?" _the other asked, unsure of what to say other than his line.

"_Passarino." _He answered softly, trying not to give away his identity just yet. _"Go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey." _He eyed Sakura as she fumbled with a single red rose in her hand that had once sat in her basket filled to the brim with the exact same flower.


	17. Behind the Mask

_"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent…silent." _With the last word, he pressed a finger to his lips in order to keep her from saying anything. _"I have brought you that our passions may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…now you are here with me…no second thoughts, you've decided…decided…" _the last word was almost silent. Sakura stood, looking at the phantom with bewildered eyes.

"_Past the point of no return, no backward glance; our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all of 'if' or 'when'. No use resisting. Abandon thought, and let the dream descend. What raging fire shall flood the soul? What sweet seduction lies before us?" _ The phantom wrapped her arms around her, one on her waist, the other gliding over her throat as he sang heavenly into her ear.

"_Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…" _he had let go, his hands lingering on her arm for only seconds before he smiled knowingly at her and walked away slowly, trying to entice her with his voice. Sakura only look back out at the crowd.

"_You have brought me to that moment when words run dry…to that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence…" _Sakura sang back. _"I have come here hardly knowing the reason why in my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent…now I am here with you…" _She turned towards him, one of the straps on her dress falling away as she smiled towards the phantom after looking up at Sasuke, who motioned the guards to approach into the owners box.

_"No second thoughts…I've decided…decided" _The other strap fell away. "_Past the point of no return, no going back now our passion play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question. How long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom, when will the flames at last consume us?" _Sasuke stood up as he watched Sakura make her way up the staircase, mimicking the movements of the phantom. They met on either side of a bridge that stretched across the stage.

The phantom tore off his cape, tossing it off the bridge as he began to walk towards her. _"__**Past the point of no return, the final threshold. The bridge is crossed so stand watch it burn." **_Once again he embraced her, his hands sliding against her smooth stomach as he faced the crowd, her head turned to the side._** "We've passed the point of no return." **_slowly, his hand slid up to her neck. _"Say you'll share with me once love, one lifetime…lead me, save me from my solitude. Say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of—" _Before he could finish his words, her hand slid up his face to caress his cheek before tearing the mask away.

The audience gasped as some pointed at the markings upon the phantoms face, those who sat in front noted that one eye was blue and the other red with a black retina. Sakura's eyes were apologetic as his rage coursed through his own, his hand shifting angrily against her skin. Staring about, he got an idea as he caught sight of the chandelier.

Ripping out a dagger from underneath his coat, he cut the rope that lay beside them and took hold of Sakura. Kicking the lever, they both fell through a hatch in the bride and fell through the ring of false fire into the area below. Above, the rope continued on a path throughout the entire opera house and released the chandelier from its holding, causing it to fall from the ceiling and swing uncontrollably towards the people rushing out of the theater itself.

Ino made her way backstage only to find Jiraiya dead on the floor. Running towards him she screamed loudly, _"_Jiraiya, no! My teacher!" crying she fell against him, rubbing his head as the stage burned brightly.

Upstairs, the owners were screaming about the fire, one of them calling that they were ruined at the top of their lungs as they made their way out like the rest of the crowd. Sasuke, however, used a rope that stood beside his box and made his way down to the main floor, making his way towards the ring where Sakura and the Phantom had made their escape through.

The windows of the opera house exploded as the fire roared through the entire area, creating a maddened stir about the crowd that had now collected outside.

Sasuke met up with Tsunade and they made their way towards the area. "But remember," she warned, "keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

_"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair." _The phantom ran, Sakura trailing Christine behind him. _"Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" _ He continued on his path with a torch in his hand, Sakura's wrist in the other. _"Why, do you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? No for any mortal sin but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!" _The phantom bellowed angrily.

Upstairs, everyone was raging just as the fire had been. Each were carrying a tune. _"Track down this murderer!" _they all bellowed as a piece of sheet music burned at their feet. _"He must be found!" _repeating their words, they made their way towards the Phantom's cell.

"_Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere. No kind words from anyone, no compassion anywhere." _The phantom explained as he drug Sakura to look at the dress that sat upon a mannequin in his lair. _"Sakura…" _he sobbed, _"_Why?" he muttered. "Why?" All she could do was stare at him in wonder, his eyes holding her within his gaze. She didn't know what to do.


	18. Make Your Choice

_"Your hand at the level of your eyes." _Sasuke repeated her words as they raced down the staircase towards the basement where the Phantom was kept. "This is as far as I dare go." She said softly as their words echoed throughout the corridor. Sasuke stared below him at the bottom of the staircase, half expecting what would be ahead. With one turn of his head, he thanked her and was on his way towards hell.

Throwing his jacket away, he quickly made his way down the last of the winding staircase. Stopping, he looked down the middle of the stairwell; it seemed to go on forever. He began to trot down the staircase, in hopes that it wasn't as long as it was. He was right.

With a yelp, he fell down an open hatch that led him into a pool of water, which triggered a gate to fall from above, blocking all exits. Trying to save himself, he swam downwards until he found a wheel in which he turned, but to no avail. Swimming up again, he caught his breath with whatever air was left below the gate. Trying again, he swam back down to again attempt to turn the wheel; this time it turned, causing the gate to go back up.

As he broke the surface of the water, he made his way towards the exit that sat right in front of him.

The phantom tinkered with the crystal ring that he had taken from Sakura days ago as she walked out in the large white dress that had before been sitting upon the mannequins' body. _"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" _she snapped.

_"That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face, the infection which poisons our love; this face which earned a mother's fear and loathing, a mask my first unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late, turn around face your fate an eternity of this…" _he pointed to his face, "…_before your eyes." _Holding her hand palm up, he dropped the ring in her hand and closed it softly.

_"This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies…" _she sang, removing the sheet that covered the mirror. When she finished her words, the phantom looked over to see that Sasuke had once again caught them in the act beyond the gate.

_"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest. Sir!" _he said, his eyes staring deviously towards the black-haired vicomte. Sakura yelped his name as she stepped forward. _"This is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true, you have truly made my night." _He smiled curtly and pulled Sakura to him from her shoulder as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let me go…"

"_Free her!_" Sasuke yelped suddenly. _"Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?" _

"_Your lover makes a passionate plea." _The phantom mused.

_"Please, Sasuke, it's useless…" _Sakura muttered softly.

_"I love her!" _he called back. "_Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion!_"

_"The world showed no compassion to me!" _The phantom lashed.

"_Sakura…Sakura…let me see her."_

_"Be my guest, __**sir…**__" _The phantom released the gates bindings, which caused it to lift away from its watery depths. _"Sasuke I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her?" _he asked wryly as he made his way into the water towards his target. "_Why would I make her pay, for the sins which are yours?" _The phantom threw a rope over Sasuke's throat, pushing him against the gate that closed only seconds after he had entered. "_Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes!" _He was barely singing any more as he madly threw the words into his face, tying his hands to the bars of the iron gate. _"Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Sakura…"_

Sasuke began to struggle against his bindings as the phantom left him there, making his way towards his pink haired beauty. _"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love." _He challenged. _"Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!" _he finally stared at her with the intent of death on his mind. "This is the choice!" he raged. "This is the point of no return!"

"_The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!"_ She bellowed her anger in her last note as the phantom made his way back to her.

_"Sakura, forgive me, please…forgive me." _Sasuke begged. "_I did it all for you and all for nothing…"_

_"Farewell, my fallen idol and false friend…" _Sakura watched at the phantom came back with a lasso meant for linching as she continued to sing, _"We had such hopes!"_

_"Too late for turning back!" _the phantom said, smiling maniacally at the rope in his hands. "…_too late for prayers and pity!_"

"_Say you love him…_" Sasuke muttered, continuing to struggle against the ropes. "_And my life is over…"_

_"No point in fighting!"_

_**"For/but either way you choose you cannot win/he has to win!" **_the phantom continued to prepare to hang Sasuke. _"So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?" _he gave a good yank on the rope as they both looked at her.

_"Why make her lie to you to save me?" _Sasuke uttered breathlessly.

_**"Angel of music/past the point of no return. Who deserves this?/Christine say no!" **_they each called out, _**"Don't throw your life away for my sake/his life is now the prize, which you must earn/I fought so hard to free you. You've passed the point of no return/Angel of music…"**_ Sakura was crying now, seeing how much hate he had mustered over the years.

_"You've deceived me…" _She accused. _"_I gave you my mind blindly…" she snapped sadly.

"You try my patience…" he retorted, "make your choice?" he commanded, yanking on the rope, causing Sasuke to choke slightly. Sakura could only look back and forth between the two, unable to make her choice, wanting to save the both of them from their horrible lives.

_"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" _she waded through the water towards the phantom, her white dress floating behind her as the train fell away from the steps.

Slowly, she raised her hand to smooth it across the side of his face, closing the distance between them, her lips pressing softly against his. When she broke off, he looked at her sadly. She kissed him again, but chastely.

They stood there, just looking at each other in bewilderment. _"Track down this murderer!" _the sound of the others echoed throughout the halls as they came closer to his hideaway.

_"Take her! Forget me, forget all of this!" _The phantom said, wading through the water back to solid ground as he waved them away. "_Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now! Don't let them find you!" _Sakura hurried to untie Sasuke from his bounds as the phantom continued to call out to them. _"Take the boat, swear to me never to tell the secrets you know of the angel in hell."_

_"__**The phantom of the opera is there, deep down below!**__" _the voices were ever so close now that Sasuke and Sakura had to move quickly if they were to escape without being caught.

_"Go now! Go now and leave me!" _he bellowed, waving them on as the voices continued to bellow throughout the corridor.


	19. It's Over Now

The police continued to rush through the water towards the phantom's hideaway, torches all ablaze. Everyone came from different directions, all meeting up in the middle of the maze, Hinata leading most of the group.

The phantom sat in his sleeping area, staring happily at the small children's toy; a monkey sitting upon a box that played the tune 'Masquerade' and clapped tiny symbols. The phantom continued to sing the words to himself before realizing how close everyone was.

As he turned his head, Sakura was standing there, just looking at him. "Sakura…I love you…" he sighed. Looking down at her hands, she walked forward. When she looked into his eyes, she took off her ring and gave it to him as a keepsake to remember her by.

She smiled sweetly one last time for him and walked away towards Sasuke. _"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…"_

_"Say the word and I will follow you…"_

_"Share each day with me each night, each morning…"_

_"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the music of the night!" _the phantom bellowed as he took a single candlestick and began to break every mirror that stood in his path. Finally coming upon the one covered with the red silk sheet, he broke it until a tunnel was revealed, climbing into it and letting the sheet cover his escape.

Just as he had disappeared, Hinata ran up into his bed quarters only to find his mask and the toy. As she stood up to leave, she took the mask with her.

The phantom continued towards the cemetery years later, leaving a single rose with the ring that she had given him and left it on a single tombstone, disappearing before the vicomte showed up to place the small toy that sang Masquerade on the same tombstone.

Before he left, he caught sight of the single red rose only before looking out into the cemetery to look for the phantom to see if he was still around.

Looking back down, he noticed that the rose itself was still covered in snow. Smiling to himself, he left.


End file.
